Talk:List of allusions/Season 1
GR Reference So in Gideon Rises Robbie is running after Wendy with a big radio. I know that's a reference to something but I don't know what. Can someone help? "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 21:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Question Is there a "multiple episodes" feature for list of allusions? I'm working on a big reveal before I post the evidence here, but it relates to the entire series. It's less of an allusion and more of a direct character influence. Where would I post information regarding character influences? :We can make it, but I strongly question what it is... and if it's speculation again. 01:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Punky Brewster heavily influenced the writing of Gravity Falls. We can say Psycho lightly influenced the writing in that the axe scene and California Gothic house style from S1E2 and shower curtain scene from DGTTU shower curtain scene mirror the movie. Multiple aspects relate directly to Punky Brewster, such as Stan's grouchy old man character being heart warmed by Mabel. Punky even rescued a pig and had a boy band in the living room. mabel Bedazzles her face. i thought that was from so random Zit Bedazzle Zit 20:35, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Special consideration required Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained episode Mailbox appears to have happened post S2E2 as Dipper's journal was returned and Soos was shown wearing a lab coat. The Sqoou (talk) 16:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Land Before Swine: "The Black Cauldron" reference I have never heard of this movie. Can someone please elaborate on why this is a "reference"? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 00:01, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reason for the Black Cauldron Reference The Black Cauldron is a lesser known Disney movie which was somewhat controversial in it's day. It was said to be too dark for Disney and many scenes were cut entirely. The dark scenes that remained in the film were also rather graphic. It even includes the sacrificial suicide of one of the characters. The specific allusion in this instance comes when the main protagonist sends his two flying minion dragons to retrieve an important pig to further the plot. Ordinarily I wouldn't add allusions unless there are a minimum three reference similarities across the various episodes, but similar to the "That'll do Pig" reference being so close to the movie Babe, the scene where the Pterodactyl snatches up Waddles the pig, is near identical to the way the flying minion snatches up Henwin the pig. Disney, in a sense, buried The Black Cauldron for quite some time, by simply not talking about it. It seems Gravity Falls' referencing it is due to respecting for it being ahead of it's time, but I digress. Even if we're only %90 sure it's a direct reference and not just a similarity, The Black Cauldron similarity to the pterodactyl event belongs on the wiki. I encourage admins and editors here to get to know the writers of the shows we write about. Follow them on Twitter and engage in conversation. Perhaps after the shows end production, they will be more willing to reveal confirmations of our notations. The Sqoou (talk) 00:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the explanation. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Your very welcome. Give it a watch and consider any other similarities you might see. I only remember the one, but maybe I missed another. It seems, more and more, that they did that flash card style round table brainstorming thing when they wrote the scripts. References seem to come in threes, and clues seem to come in twos. Thanks to you guys too fir keeping this place ship shape. The Sqoou (talk) 01:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Vague Allusions Some of these allusions are too vague. It's not sufficient to say "When Stan ate a banana it is a reference to 'An Example Film'.", because if you haven't seen "An Example Film", you have no idea how this is a reference. What it should say is "When Stan ate a banana it is a reference to the scene in 'An Example Film' in which Example Character ate a banana." Now I know that some character in this film did something similar to what Stan did, and thus that this is an allusion. Here are the allusions I've seen that are too vague. If you know what they are talking about, please edit them to show what the allusion is. Tourist Trapped *Mabel's pose with the grappling hook is a nod to The Legend of Zelda. Double Dipper *The scene where Dipper copies his arm and it crawls towards him and Mabel is a reference to the 1981 horror film, The Hand. Fight Fighters *When Rumble McSkirmish knocks Robbie off the water tower and grabs him, an announcer says "Finish him," a direct reference to the Mortal Kombat series. Summerween *When Stan is unable to scare the fearless pair of boys, they tell him they're not scared. Stan replies, "You will be. You, will, be", alluding to a similar scene between Luke Skywalker and Yoda in Star Wars Episode V. Boyz Crazy *The band "aggressively dancing at" Candy and Grenda is a reference to the musical West Side Story. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 15:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I've removed all of these. If you think these are really allusions and belong on this page, please re-add them with an explanation. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Legend of Zelda reference I removed the thing that said that Mabel picking up the grappling hook is a reference to Legend of Zelda a while back. However, I could swear that, since then, someone on the crew (probably Alex Hirsch) tweeted or something that it was a reference. I know that Hirsch is a Zelda fan, so this actually doesn't seem far-fetched. However, I have never played the game, so I myself can't say if the moment in the episode is similar enough to the game. Can anyone confirm this? And does anyone know of the tweet or post or whatever it is that I seem to think exists? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 17:00, July 3, 2017 (UTC)